


It's just a good night

by Rissamoo



Category: Dean+Cas, Supernatural AU, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissamoo/pseuds/Rissamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas, are on a case to pass the time and to keep Cas distracted. Dean and Cas have been together for a while now. They're in a bar and Dean and Cas get restless while Sam researches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a good night

Dean sank into his chair and fiddled with the label on his beer. He rolled his head toward Castiel, who sat quite relaxed with his eyes closed. Sam’s finger’s flew over the keyboard, clicking monotonously. Dean groaned out of boredom. Castiel opened one eye to see if something was wrong.

“Problem, Dean?” Sam looked up from his research, brows furrowed in annoyance. It had been a rough case and Sam wasn’t finding anything. Dean shrugged and took another swig of his beer.

“No, man. I’m good.” He sat still for a while until a Led Zeppelin song started playing. He started humming softly at first but it turned into a boisterous drum solo on the table along with an intense mouthing of lyrics. Castiel bopped along happily, watching his strange boyfriend with awe. 

Sam smacked his hand down onto the table. “Dean! You could help, you know.”, he turned to Castiel, “You too, Cas. I going on nothing here and at this rate we’ll be here for weeks!”

“I apologize, Sam.” Castiel sat up straight, “But you said earlier that we were totally useless, in this current situation.” He cocked his head to the side in a question. Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed frustratedly. 

Look, guys, you can’t help with research but can you at least let me get some work done?” He looked pointedly at Dean. 

“Jeez, sorry. I’ll be quiet!” Dean pouted. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his research. Dean looked to Castiel and made his best puppy face. Castiel grinned at him and got up out of his chair for a moment to kiss Dean’s cheek. For the next few minutes, they made funny faces, and began mouthing cheesy nicknames for each other. 

“My angel.”

“My precious diamond.”

“My apple pie”

“My fantastic lover.”

“Sexy baby.”

“Dearest companion.”

You suck at nicknames, Cas.”

“But they are genuine.”

“Well, I am a fantastic lover...” Dean smirked and rubbed his foot over Castiel’s ankle, pulling up his pant leg slightly. Castiel loved playing footsie. Castiel turned red and looked out the window, containing a smile. Dean slowly moved his feet up to Castiel’s calf. He rubbed his foot over Castiel’s other leg.

“What the hell?!” Sam leapt up out of his chair. Dean and Castiel looked at him bewildered. “Did one of you just rub my leg?” The two of them giggled up at Sam.

“I believe that was Dean. We were playing footsie under the table, and you must’ve gotten in the way.” Castiel stated.

“Cas! What the hell! Don’t tell him that!” Dean’s look shifted back and forth between Castiel and Sam nervously, but he still chuckled quietly.

Sam let out a deep sigh, “Alright, I can’t get shit done with you guys here. So, why don’t you two sexually frustrated little teenagers go back to the motel now. I’ll be there in a few hours.” He sat down and began researching again. He didn’t look up even when Dean repeatedly asked him if they could really go. Finally, Dean shrugged and drank down the rest of his beer.

“Alright Cas, let’s leave our giant geek boy to his research.” He stood up and held his hand out to pull Castiel out of his chair. 

They began walking to the door together, Castiel occasionally reaching for Dean’s hand. Dean refused to hold his hand just to bother him, smirking happily at his annoyed angel. Finally, as they were almost out the door Castiel snatched Dean’s hand and held it tight. 

“Gotcha!” He looked up at Dean, very satisfied with himself, “I have caught you...”  
He paused for a moment before adding, “My sweet hunter baby.”

Dean burst out laughing as he pushed open the door for the two of them. Castiel looked sadly at the ground.

“I understand why you laugh at me, Dean. I am not good at choosing nicknames. But it still does hurt my feelings.” Dean paused and just looked at his baby, and how wonderful he was with his stupid messy hair and his stupid perfect eyes. 

“God, you are so damn cute! And I never would want to hurt your feelings!” Dean gathered Castiel up in a bear hug, lifting him off his feet for a moment. Castiel laughed quietly and nuzzled into Dean’s neck. He sighed into Dean’s shoulder.

“I know. You have told me before, Dean.” Castiel raised his head from Dean’s shoulder grinned wildly at his lover. Dean smiled back and curled his fingers around the fabric of Castiel’s new sweatshirt. He had found it for him, once he convinced him to change from his trenchcoat, and Castiel wore it nearly always. Castiel lifted his arms to rest on Dean’s shoulders. He looked at Dean’s perfect green eyes in awe. He had never seen anything so wonderful as Dean’s eyes, even in heaven. He could almost see the beauty that he was born into shining through them.

Castiel tightened his arms around Dean’s neck, bringing his face down to his. Castiel pursed his lips shyly for a second, before pressing them against Dean’s. Dean stumbled back slightly, and tightened his grip on Castiel, removing the space between them. Castiel felt Dean’s heart pound through his thin shirt. 

Dean’s hands wandered down to Castiel’s waistline and Dean pressed Castiel’s hips against his own. Dean’s shirt rode up slightly and a cold wind made him shiver against Castiel. Castiel’s fingers ran through Dean’s messy light brown hair. 

Dean nibbled lightly at Castiel’s bottom lip. Castiel sighed, parting his lips just enough to let Dean’s tongue slide between them. Dean dug his nails into Castiel’s lower back and greedily pushed his tongue farther into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel pushed away from Dean slightly, just enough to whisper in his ear. Dean opened his eyes painstakingly slowly and ran his tongue over his lips, as if remembering the taste of Castiel.

Castiel kissed Dean’s ear as he whispered lazily, “You seem to be very aggressive today Dean, especially considering we are in public. Is something about this situation more arousing than usual?” Dean gave Castiel’s ass a little squeeze and muttered into Castiel’s hair.

“It’s just a good night. I get to spend some time with you, my Cas.” Castiel’s face broke into a smile and Dean smirked as he planted another kiss on Castiel. His tongue tangled with Castiel’s and Castiel let out a tiny moan. Dean stepped into Castiel, moving him to the wall. He put his hand behind Castiel’s head and pressed his full weight onto him. Both had their eyes squeezed shut, tight enough to see the fireworks they felt as they kissed. 

A bell jingled quietly as the pub door opened, but both were too busy to notice. They kissed deeply and their hearts raced almost in unison. Several drunk men stumbled out of the bar and immediately noticed the couple.

“Hey! Faggots!” one slurred at them, pointing angrily, “Stop your sinning out in public! I came to a pub for a drink, not for no fucking faggot orgy. God hates you, and that nasty you do! Dirty sinning queers...” He trailed off as he and his friends tripped over each other out of the parking lot. 

Castiel shrank against the wall and hung his head. His cheeks turned red of guilt and embarrassment. He twisted his hand into Dean’s shirt, frustrated. Dean’s body became rigid and his eyes burned with anger. Dean could take shit, but for some random drunk asshole to make his Cas look miserable like that was unacceptable. As if Cas didn’t feel awful already from all that had happened recently. Wings or not, Cas was his angel, and he would never let anyone speak of him that way. He began to turn to go after the men, but Castiel held him tightly.

“Dean, it’s ok...” Castiel’s eyes watered as he glanced up at the only security he had. His hands fell to his sides and he let out a long breath. Dean’s grimaced softened as his angel dropped his chin to his chest and scuffed his shoe on the ground uncomfortably. 

“Hey...” Dean leaned down to try and catch Castiel’s eyes, “Hey, Cas. C’mon, it’s gonna be alright. They’re just drunk bastards. They don’t know what we have. We’re really, you know... We’re supposed to be together Cas. They’re wrong.”

Dean lifted Castiel’s face and traced his thumb over Castiel’s cheek. Dean tried to smile, to lift his angel’s spirits. The corners of Castiel’s mouth turned upwards just slightly, at the sight of Dean’s face crinkling around his eyes as he smiled. 

“There’s your damn smile!” Dean exclaimed. His smile grew into a joyful grin and his eyes twinkled in a way they only did when he was with Castiel. He pressed his mouth to Castiel’s forehead.

Dean muttered, “Cas, you stupid bitch, I really love you.” Castiel’s cheeks were flushed and he jokingly shoved Dean off of him. 

“We really should go to the hotel before our time runs out.”, Castiel stated as he headed towards the impala. Dean chuckled before calling after him.

“Cas! Did you forget something?” Castiel turned around and gave Dean a confused look.

“No, Dean. I didn’t bring anything to the bar. All of my belongings are at the motel.” Dean walked toward Castiel and raised an eyebrow. He wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist and tugged him closer. 

“You didn’t say ‘I love you’. You always say it, almost to much, actually.”, Dean reminded Castiel. Castiel wiggled out of Dean’s grip and continued toward the car, while giggling. Dean darted ahead of him and blocked the passenger seat door. Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Deannn!”, Castiel whined, “We gotta go! We’re wasting time that really should spent in our motel.” Castiel moved to try and shove Dean out of the way, but Dean held his ground.

“Tell me you love me and we’ll go.” Dean looked extremely pleased with his cleverness. He cocked his head to the side and grinned wickedly. Castiel looked everywhere but at Dean, just to bother him. 

“I’m waaaiting...” Dean sang. 

Castiel sighed, “I thought I said it too much, Dean.” He frowned, slightly confused. Dean reached for Castiel’s hand.

No,” Dean stated matter-of-factly, “I was joking, Cas. I will never want to stop hearing that.” He squeezed Castiel’s hand slightly and beamed at his angel. Cas raised his eyebrows in light annoyance. 

“You can be an ass sometimes, Dean Winchester.”, Castiel paused, “but, you know I love you. I love you. I would give anything for you.” He pressed into Dean and settled his head on Dean’s chest. Dean sighed happily and let Castiel’s hair brush across his cheek. 

“I love you too, angel.”, Dean spoke over Castiel’s head, “You’re just... really great, Cas. Just awesome...” He trailed off awkwardly. Castiel looked up and marveled at his lover. He shifted onto his toes and kissed Dean’s nose. Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand again.

“Can we go now, Dean?” Dean opened the car door and nodded toward it. Castiel bounced into the car, and buckled himself. Dean watched him contentedly, and leaned down to kiss Castiel’s cheek before closing the car door. 

He walked around to the driver’s seat running his hand over his precious impala as he went. He got into his seat smoothly as usual, and started the car. He sighed peacefully as his baby began to purr. 

He turned to Castiel with an enormous grin on his face. He leaned out of his chair abruptly to move his lips to Castiel’s. Castiel responded immediately pressing back eagerly. When they finally sat back into their seats, Dean began pulling out of the parking lot.

As they got on the road, Dean turned up the radio, stepped hard on the gas, and whooped. Castiel reached for his hand and held it tightly.

“You are wonderful!” Castiel shouted over the radio. Dean grinned wildy but kept his twinkling eyes on the road. Castiel rolled down the window and let the cool air rush onto his face. He thought being a human would be the hardest thing he would ever face. But once he realized he had Dean to help him through every moment, it stopped scaring him and became an adventure... His adventure to go on with Dean. His Dean, with the piercing green eyes and the handsome snarl. There was nothing in the universe quite as wonderful or as important to Cas as Dean Winchester. Nothing could change how Cas felt for that man. 

They continued driving too fast, punk rock pouring out of their window. Dean sang along to every word and Castiel watched him perfectly content. Their hands stayed clasped together until they got back to the motel.


End file.
